


Beautiful Sunrise

by teaseofnight



Series: Sun and Moon [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the beginning of a new day, but this time, love is on the horizon as the celebration of the Sun occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Sunrise

Sunlight crept over the horizon, greeted by the songs of the birds and small critters. The formerly darkened sky began to fade away, a gradient between auburn and violet as the light of the sun shone over the land. A brilliant sapphire blue edged its way into the sky, an ocean of endless clouds and brilliance that did nothing but to make its path for the upcoming sun. Light had greeted the land once more as the darkness faded away – the night ending to make way for the day.

                The harmony was kept in its scale of balance – equal, sure. Neither side weighing down the other nor breaking the balance between them. With the sun’s acceptance of the moon, their land had been open, thriving off both solar and lunar energy.

                After that night with the Moon prince, Kyuhyun had grown to appreciate the night and its elements more. There were times when he would stay up past sunset, simply to enjoy watching the moon take the sun’s place in the sky, accompanied by little twinkles of starlight. Due to Donghae, Kyuhyun found it to be beautiful, wishing he could actually reach out and touch the sea of stars. He began to prefer it over his own sunlight, wishing the day would be as beautiful in the sky as it was in the night.

                Sunrise found Kyuhyun standing on the balcony of his room, overlooking the sunrise. There was a blissful smile on his face, peace evident on his visage as he watched the amber rays of the sun gently push aside the darkness, painting a beautiful gradient between amber and a lightening sapphire, the clouds painted in a shadow of their color. As the sun grew higher in the sky, the land was greeted by the beautiful morning, its rays spreading out throughout to greet the people.

                Happiness surged through Kyuhyun, his eyes brightening once the sun had taken its place, shining brilliantly in its own sapphire ocean.

                He hummed to himself, closing his eyes.

                _Let the sunrise greet the new day,_

_And bring forth a shine of happiness._

_The moon will give its way,_

_To let amber rays glow._

_Forget the troubles of the night,_

_And bask in the rays of the sun._

_Take in the warmth of the light,_

_And say a new day has begun._

As the lyrics left his lips, he was started out by his reverie by clapping. He spun around, immediately irked to see his brother standing by the balcony doors, amusement on his face.

                Eunhyuk smiled. “Good morning, dear brother. I take it the sunrise has gone well?”

                “If it hadn’t, you’d still be sleeping,” Kyuhyun retorted, earning another chuckle. “What is it? You’re rarely up this morning, preferring to sleep until noon if you could.”

                “Yes, well, I just wanted be the first to tell you.”

                “Tell me what?”

                The smile on his brother’s face caused a nervous feeling to flutter in Kyuhyun’s stomach. It was well-known in their kingdom and their land that Eunhyuk had a notion for being a prankster at times, though it was often well-received by everyone. Everyone loved Eunhyuk – the oldest and wisest of the two princes. Though Kyuhyun was often depicted as being mature for his young age, it was Eunhyuk who was actually more mature, possessing most of the solar magic that radiated off from the sun.

                It often made Kyuhyun feel slightly overshadowed as, though he possessed the power to raise the sun, he was still weaker than his brother. Everyone adored his brother, often comparing Kyuhyun to him in regards to looks and compassion. More than once, the younger Sun prince felt as if he was unwanted, knowing he would never be able to live up to his brother’s reputation. If he tried to prank anyone, he would be met with reprimand and punishment, told he was second when it came to the older.

                But he wasn’t mad.

                Kyuhyun could never be mad at Eunhyuk.

                “I’ve been told that a special guest would be coming this afternoon,” Eunhyuk spoke up, unaware of his brother’s turmoil. “He’d be coming to attend the banquet held for Mother’s birthday.”

                Kyuhyun blinked at him slowly. “W-Who is this guest?” he asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

                His brother smiled. “Prince Donghae.”

                From there, Kyuhyun swore he saw his brother smirk evilly.

\---

                The kiss from that night had never left Kyuhyun’s mind.

                For days, he had felt the phantom of the sensation, making him long for more while his lips tingled at the memory. He quickly shook the thought away as he made his way down the hall towards the throne room where he was to meet and greet their guests. He desperately tried not to think about his upcoming reunion with Donghae, knowing he would only grow flustered upon seeing the older prince again.

                He lightly slapped his cheeks, mentally scolding himself. He was a _prince_! He should get not embarrassed at the mere idea of seeing the Moon prince again, but Kyuhyun knew he was.

                It was hopeless at this point.

                Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Kyuhyun covered his face and groaned. How he wished it wasn’t the Celebration of the Sun – or in other words, his mother’s birthday. If it wasn’t a special occasion, Kyuhyun would have stayed in his room and remain there, doing anything he can to prevent from seeing Donghae. But he’d end up feeling conflicted because then he would want to see the Moon prince as well.

                In the end, Kyuhyun began to argue with himself, trying to weigh out the pros and cons of officially meeting Donghae as a prince of the Sun kingdom.

                Finally making a choice, Kyuhyun gently began to backpedal, changing course to the outer gardens instead. He just needed a little more time to avoid the inevitable as he knew he would eventually have to see Donghae soon.

                Taking in a deep breath as he entered the gardens, surrounded by the wondrous scents of the various flowers planted around, Kyuhyun felt himself smile. With the sunrays beaming down at them, he felt happy and light. And as he gazed around, he could see the way the flowers seemed to shine in the sunlight, glistening with small drops of morning dew. Being in the gardens had always made him calm – now was no different.

                Humming softly to himself, he crouched down beside a bed of roses, fingering the petals with a light caress.

                “It’s beautiful here.”

                Nearly stumbling over in surprise – more at the familiarity of the voice than the unexpected comment, Kyuhyun spun around to see Donghae entering the gardens. He scrambled to get up to his feet, trying to steady himself.

                Donghae’s lips twitched a bit. “You can calm down, dear light. It’s just us.”

                “More reason for me to feel nervous,” Kyuhyun mumbled, earning a chuckle. “W-What are you doing here? I thought that you…”

                “I have some time before meeting with your parents,” Donghae answered. He looked around a bit before gesturing. “May I?”

               Only managing a nod, Kyuhyun shuffled nervously as the Moon prince joined him, lowering his head a little. At feeling Donghae stand close to him, he bit his lips as his stomach began to do flips.

                “The sunrise was beautiful this morning,” he heard Donghae say, causing him to look up. He nearly pulled away in surprise upon seeing the Moon prince’s eyes fixed on him. The sight of it nearly made his cheeks turn red in embarrassment as the memory from that night came back to the forefront of his mind.

                “T-Thank you.”

                Donghae chuckled, gently brushing his fingers against Kyuhyun’s cheek, smiling when the pink tint grew darker. “No need to be shy, dear light.”

                “It’s hard not to when you’re calling me ‘dear light’ and caressing my cheek,” Kyuhyun grumbled, earning a soft chuckle.

                Dropping his hand, Donghae gave a nod. “Easy on the affections then,” he noted. “Though, I do hope you’ll lose that shyness when we’re together.”

                “Why is that?”

                Donghae smiled. “Because I’ll be staying here to help the preparations.”

\---

                The week had gone by, filled with busy preparations for the Queen’s birthday.

                Everyone, with the help from the Moon prince’s entourage, had chipped in to help, using their magic to aid in getting everything ready. Banners were hung, pillars were raised, and the gardens were kept healthy and beautiful. The combined efforts of the two kingdoms had made the preparations finished earlier than usual.

                And from where Kyuhyun stood on his balcony, he raised the sun as Donghae lowered the moon, night and day meeting on the horizon as they slowly took each other’s place.

                Once the sun was settled, Kyuhyun placed his hands on the rails, sighing in content. He nearly jumped upon hearing Donghae’s voice, peering down curiously to see the Moon prince standing below his balcony, a wide smile aimed up at him as he called for Kyuhyun to come down. The Sun prince hesitated, unsure if he should go.

                But at seeing Donghae smile up at him encouragingly, Kyuhyun finally nodded. He hastily left the balcony from the stairs that were attached to it, nearly slipping on his way down and was quickly caught by Donghae, who had met him halfway.

                “Careful there,” the Moon prince teased. “Wouldn’t want you to slip now, do we?”

                Kyuhyun blushed, lightly hitting his shoulder. “You’re teasing me too much. So awful.”

                “It’s just a testament as to how cute you are,” the older prince argued with a smile. “You seem to have gotten even shyer the past few days. How is that even possible?”

                “You’re very intimidating, if you must know.”

                The Moon prince chuckled, smiling at him as he felt Kyuhyun’s fingers shyly lace with his.

                Kyuhyun lowered his head in embarrassment, wondering if he was being too forward. But upon feeling Donghae gently squeeze his hand, he ducked his head in order to hide the smile growing on his lips.

                “Would you mind showing me around?” Donghae asked. “This past week, all I’ve seen so far was the ballroom and the banquet hall. It gets tiring seeing the same scenery every day.”

                The younger giggled softly. “Is it not satisfying for you?”

                “I’d rather spend time with you.”

                Kyuhyun blushed, but smiled, secretly pleased. He gave a nod. “Very well. I’ll show you around then. Hopefully, you won’t get bored with me.”

                “And why would I, dear light?” Donghae wondered, smiling when he heard Kyuhyun squeak. “So long as I’m with you, then I have no qualms with being bored.”

                The Sun prince shook his head, simply amazed by how easily Donghae can say those words. They had never ceased to make him blush, making him feel special and warm inside. He wondered if this was the aspect of ‘love’ Eunhyuk kept talking to him about – the way he would feel fluttering in his stomach, how his heart began to race whenever he was beside the Moon prince, and how he wanted nothing than to be by his side.

                The mere idea of it caused him to feel even more nervous as he was more alone with Donghae.

                “Your words of flattery won’t get you anywhere, you know,” Kyuhyun mumbled.

                Donghae grinned. “Perhaps, but so long as you continue to blush at my words, then I believe it is progress well made.”

                The Sun prince mumbled to himself, too flustered even say anything.

                With the morning passing, the two princes were both enjoying each other’s presence, simply talking to each other about whatever was on their mind. It was a perfect mirror of their first night together as they walked around the gardens. The sun rays beamed down at them, the plant-life practically glowing in their presence.

                It was what made Kyuhyun so thankful that even his sun was trying to give him encouragement.

                “You look exhausted,” the Sun prince finally noted upon seeing the way Donghae was beginning to stagger. He placed a hand against the older prince’s shoulder, steadying him when he stumbled again. Worry filled him at the sight of seeing Donghae’s skin steadily growing pale under the sunlight.

                Donghae breathed out shakily, his head shaking. “I simply need to rest. The night has been long, and I have yet to sleep myself.”

                “You should have told me,” Kyuhyun scolded softly. “If I had known you’d be exhausted…”

                “It is fine, dear light,” the Moon prince assured him. “Though, I do hope you won’t find it rude for me to request just for a few hours of rest.”

                Shaking his head, Kyuhyun looked around for a decent place before spotting a lilac tree in the far corner of the garden. He smiled brightly, noticing how it was shaded enough, its foliage blocking out most of the sunlight. Taking Donghae’s hand, who sent him a curious look, Kyuhyun led him over to the tree.

                “You can rest here,” Kyuhyun told him shyly, cheeks painted pink. “I-I know it’s not as comfortable as a bed, but if you put your head on my lap…”

                Donghae chuckled, squeezing his hand gently. “That sounds a fine idea to me,” he whispered, seeing Kyuhyun blush even darker.

                The Sun prince bit his lip to prevent a smile from breaking out, arriving at the tree. He settled beneath it, resting his back against the trunk before gently tugging Donghae down. As the Moon prince settled by placing his head on his lap, Kyuhyun gently began to hum, running his fingers through Donghae’s black hair. He was amazed by how soft it was, how it seemed to turn lighter in the sunrays that peeked through the foliage.

                It didn’t take long before he heard Donghae fall asleep, his breathing even. The sight of the Moon prince sleeping made Kyuhyun giggle quietly, amused by how fast he fell asleep, but his smile fell upon remembering that  Donghae had been pushing himself. He wondered if the Moon prince had been pushing himself awake to see the sunrise before retiring to bed or if he just enjoyed trying to stay awake during both time periods.

                Either way, Kyuhyun was going to make sure he would get more rest.

                Feeling a little curious, the Sun prince looked down at the sleeping prince, smiling at the innocent sight. He had always seen Donghae so calm and collected, so mature for a prince, but now, it was the first time he could see the older man’s defenses down. For once, the Moon prince looked childish.

                He hummed, finding himself fixated on the older man’s face. Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip, gently tracing his fingers against his eyelids, his nose, and then his lips. A shudder went down his spine at feeling them, the memory of them kissing flashing in his mind. The Sun prince had to resist the urge to kiss him again. But the urge was strong, and he leaned down to kiss the Moon prince.

               A bout of shyness hit him and he quickly pulled back, his face red as he struggled to accept what he just did.

                “So…is that a habit of yours?”

                Turning even redder upon hearing his voice, Kyuhyun tried not to look down. “I….uh….”

                “I’m waiting,” Donghae teased, a smile on his face as his eyes slid open. “You could’ve waited for me to wake up.”

                “I….um….”

                Chuckling, the Moon prince sat up and smiled at him, waiting for him to finally finish his sentence. “Well?”

                Kyuhyun turned his head away, too embarrassed to even answer.

                Another chuckle before he felt a hand gently grasp his chin, forcing him to look back at Donghae. Upon seeing the gentle smile aimed his way, Kyuhyun tried to turn away, but Donghae tighten his grip.

                The Moon prince chuckled. “Always so adorable, dear light.”

                Before Kyuhyun could even say anything, his lips were claimed in a kiss.

\---

                As the sun rose again the next day, shining brighter than any other day to commemorate the Celebration of the Sun. People were bustling around, eager to get the ceremony underway. The gardens were decorated, filled with glistening flowers as they began to glow in the sunlight. The morning air was cool, damp from the evening air, while the morning rays attempted to slowly warm it up to fit the day’s celebration.

                With his mother’s birthday celebration soon to occur in less than a few hours, Kyuhyun had taken the time to enjoy the silence the morning usually brought. The sunrise was his favorite chore, allowing him to see the beauty the new day would bring as animals stirred awake while others settled to sleep. But he enjoyed seeing the moon before he had to raise the sun, seeing it slowly wane as days grew – due to an effect of the lunar eclipse many years ago – and then become full again, its silvery light extending beyond far and wide, encasing the land in a beautiful glow.

                Kyuhyun felt foolish for not appreciating it before, having missed years without seeing the wonder and beauty of the night. Unlike the day, the night was mysterious but did not miss any of the sheer brilliance the day had – a trait shared by its master.

                Sunrise was one of the two times he could witness the moon, even as it lowered for the sun to take its place.

                He hummed to himself, a little skip to his walk as he continued to walk, letting his mind wander. A shy smile crept onto his face as he thought of Donghae, the Moon prince more than likely retiring to his chambers before joining in on the celebration. It was hard for the older prince to partake in any day activities, but it was heartwarming to see him make an attempt.

                Kyuhyun briefly wondered if he should do something for the prince to help him become more rested so he wouldn’t tire out.

                As his thoughts wandered, he didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching from behind.

                He nearly screamed in shock when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, turning his head and relaxed upon seeing Donghae behind him.

                The Moon prince smiled, evidently pleased by his surprise attack. “Good morning, dear light.”

                “M-Morning,” Kyuhyun whispered, half-turning in the embrace. “Are you about to rest?”

                Donghae nodded, allowing the Sun prince to turn around so he would be more comfortable within his hold. “Yes, but before I do, I merely wanted to say something to you first.”

                “What is it?” the young prince questioned, looking at him in confusion.

                The Moon prince chuckled, resting their foreheads together while his smile widened slightly. The look he gave Kyuhyun was intense, making the younger man become flustered by it.

                “Do you really want to know?” Donghae teased.

                Kyuhyun pouted. “You were the one who said you wished to say something. Now I’m curious as to what it is.”

                “If you really want to know…” Donghae gave him a light kiss – just a simple brushing of the lips and nothing more. “I love you, dear light.”

                The confession was sudden, but not unwanted. It made Kyuyhun feel giddy inside, happy as his stomach fluttered, and he buried his face against the older man’s chest as he mumbled out his reply.

                “What was that?”

                Kyuhyun bit the inside of his cheek, peeking up at Donghae to see the Moon prince looking down at him, his eyes filled with amusement and anxiety as he waited for his answer. Somehow, it made him look adorable in Kyuhyun’s eyes, and he mustered up a shy smile. Leaning up, he gave him a quick peck against his cheek before leaning closer to his ear, arms wrapped around Donghae’s neck.

                “I love you, too.”


End file.
